main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandy
Mandy is a main character of ''The Family''. She is portrayed by idekmandy. Biography Pilot Steph begins frantically searching for Bela, so Mandy interrupts her drawing sesh to help find her. After looking for 5 minutes, Solar suddenly arrives and Mandy calls him a rapist. Mandy and Steph then come across Claire and Criminal and ask if they have seen Bela anywhere. Claire says they have seen Bela, and Criminal says she went to Hell. Fortunately, Bela shows up just in time for family dinner, and Mandy is happy to have her bae back. The Dinner Mandy is sitting at the dinner table with the fam, when Criminal decides to break the fourth wall. Mandy immediately tells her to stop breaking the fourth wall. Lenti then says he noted not to break the fourth wall, and Mandy scolds him for noting it even though he wasn't even the one to break the fourth wall in the first place. Game Night As the fam is getting ready for game night, Steph suggests playing Russian Roulette. Mandy is like wtf and Claire gives Steph a gun to use. Tom says the gun is actually just a dildo shaped like a pistol, and Mandy is curious about where they sell those, to which Bela replies that they're sold in Hell. Criminal then gets mad at Mandy for always asking so many questions. Mandy then reveals to the table that she's pregnant with Wubbzy's babies. Wubbzy says he's actually Linda Clark, so Mandy clarifies that she's pregnant with Linda Clark's babies. Everyone freaks out and Claire and Dodo start calling Mandy a slut/hoe. Criminal gets angry because she thought she was Mandy's side hoe wife, Bela gets angry because she thought she was Mandy's bae 4ever, and Tom gets angry because he thought he was Mandy's main wife. The uproar is cut off as Steph gets pissed because everyone is supposed to be playing Russian Roulette, not talking about how much of a slut Mandy is. The game continues, and Steph insists Mandy goes first, so she holds the gun to her head, fires, and nothing happens. Shortly after, Dodo is killed, and Mandy says wtf for the fourth time. Steph then suggests playing Simon Says, and Tom is confused because he thinks no one has accidentally killed a cat during a game of Russian Roulette and then went on to play Simon Says, even though it's literally happened to Steph 3 times and to Mandy 5 times. Ignoring Tom, Steph says Simon says to add 12+9, and Mandy says 21, while Lenti says 129. Lenti was apparently correct, and Mandy says wtf for the fifth time. Knife to Meat You Mandy is present at Bela's human sacrifice and asks where the drunken bitch Claire is. Later on, she is seen trying to sneak a man into the house. Tom immediately calls her out for being a cheater, and openly admits that he's in love with Jessica, just before Mandy has the chance to explain that the man is actually her brother, not her lover. Mandy gets pissed and calls Tom a son of a cock and tells him to rot in Hell. She also tells Jessica that her shoes are tacky and that she's a two faced backstabbing lying little slut prostitute man stealer whore who needs to die. Jessica then tells Mandy to go jump in a piranha pool, and Criminal tells everyone to shut the fuck up. Hello From The Other Line TBA I'm Back Bitches TBA De Liva Festivale TBA Shining Like a Star TBA The Queen Who Mopped X-Mas TBA Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree TBA A Killer Among Us TBA Christmas Party TBA Were not Kidnappers, We're Murderers TBA A Wh(a)ole Bunch of Fun TBA Category:The Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters